1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to dispatching consoles for a communications system, and particularly to apparatus and method for controlling switching among a plurality of communication devices interfacing with a dispatching console.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Dispatching consoles have been utilized to coordinate mobile communications not only in the public sector (e.g., police and rescue operations), but also in private industry. Dispatching consoles generally have an operator input device, such as keyboard or switch board, used for connecting various communication units or devices to an out-going audio channel. An operator at the dispatching console provides audio input through a microphone, which is selectively connectable to the outgoing audio channel.
Examples of dispatching consoles are provided in the following commonly assigned United States patent applications (which are incorporated herein by reference):
(1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/658,637 filed Jan. 22, 1991 by James L. Teel et al., entitled PROTOCOL BETWEEN CONSOLE AND RF TRUNKING SWITCH; and, PA1 (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/658,799 filed Feb. 22, 1991 by James L. Teel, entitled DISTRIBUTED MULTISITE COORDINATION SYSTEM.
The incorporated references show dispatching consoles or dispatching positions which are connected to a multisite switch, with the multisite switch in turn being connected to other dispatching consoles and to a plurality of sites of a trunked radio system. Each dispatching console is connected to the multisite switch by a console control link and by a plurality of audio/data channels (e.g., land telephone lines). One of the audio channels connected to the dispatching console is a "select" channel carrying a primary call which upon which the dispatching operator has selected to focus and to provide out-going audio; another of the audio channels is an "unselect" channel carrying a possible plurality of secondary calls which the operator is merely monitoring.
It is desirable to utilize numerous communications devices, such as different types of microphones and headsets, at a dispatching console. In-coming audio and out-going audio channels must be selectively routed to appropriate communications devices in an environment wherein the transmission quality of the channels is not degraded, and in a manner which does not provide undue noise or inefficiency for the audio routing apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for efficiently switching in-coming and out-going audio transmissions among a plurality of communications devices comprising a dispatching console.